Dragon's Dogma
by Cat the Alien
Summary: A 20 year old guild decides it needs fresh faces ever since the tyranny of Twilight Ogre took over Magnolia. However, what was supposed to be plan to help rejuvenate their guild instead increases its strength and popularity over the next two years. Dragon's Dogma is going to a house-hold name soon. ACCEPTING OC AS OF NOW.
1. Fresh Faces

**A/N**: I'm rejoining the Original Guild band wagon once more. Since there are a lot of Original Guild stories as of late October 2013, I thought I give it another shot once more.

I am CURRENTLY ACCEPTING OCS right now and I need at least a small number of 30 or so characters. This includes 3 Dragon Slayers (I'll increase the cap by one if he or she is really good) and roughly 3 S-class mages, because this guild has been accepting for new members for two or so years and they never had a proper S-class test before. Currently I have a guild master, three core members from 20 years ago and two of their offsprings. I would also credit you and your OC once they are introduced and would set up a form at the end of this chapter. You are limited to main characters an an unlimited amount of minor characters. Please PM your character, I like making surprises for the readers.

Last of all, have fun and be creative. Take your time on creating your character. I'm a person whose particular fussy with details; so when I either see phrases or one liners. You're immediately out. So write in sentences.

So after all that rambling (It's nearly 3am where I live). I want to thank the delightful and wonder Dear Watson for giving me words of encouragement and advice. If haven't read either of My Dear Watson's story: Thunder Stone or Love Goes Boom, I encourage you to read it ASAP. It's perfect when you have plenty time to kill or simply want to laze around and relax while that piece of Geography Homework continues to scream at you.

-Cat

* * *

**JUMPSTART**

Despite the fact that every town around or near Magnolia was suffering from Twilight Ogre tyranny, Mayotte stayed relatively untouched from its influence. Even though they had the occasionally Saber Tooth member run amok around their cobblestone roads- at least they were civilized to a certain degree. Sure everyone could agree that their services was absurdly high, but they make their money's worth on not causing any property damage and get the job done relatively quick. However to two people who were hanging outside the staircase of a particular building, they see it as a wounded pride.

"Jeez… it sucks this city has to hire somebody else." One man sighed. He was in his early forties and looked like a Hipster Lumberjack at his late twenties. Dressed in thrift store panache of a red plaid shirt and tattered pants. His boots were worn out and had a blue beanie caging the monstrosity of his frizzy brown locks. Although he had pride with his shaggy-beard as though it was an award winner cabbage- but he couldn't say the same thing to his arms and legs as they were completely hairless.

"Well somebody has to do it." A woman replied in a matter of fact tone. She contrasted her companion's working-class appearance as a person who keeps up appearances. Her repertoire of clothing choices includes a black blouse tucked into a pink floral skirt at knee-height. A black belt with matching stocks and high-heels. She had a diamond wedding ring on her finger and wore a pearl necklace like a baby-bib- show off. However her pale-blonde hair was modestly kept down like the direction of her light blue eyes. Currently, she was reading a book on her lap as the lumberjack man starts to light up a cigarette.

"You do have a point." The man replied. "But Donna, you do realize that this city would eventually depend on them for every trivial or not-so-trivial crisis that occurs."

"Like I said Ray, somebody has to do it." Donna spoke once more- her voice kept the same composed tone like she said before. However, Ray begins to blabber on how marriage had changed her. Ranting on how she's become more cynical compared to the once compassionate young woman twenty years ago. He wonders if she's starting to suffer a mid-life crisis now that they were both in their forties. But Donna immediately cut his talk short by zipping his mouth with Physical Alteration magic.

"Ray. Stop talking, let me explain." Donna sighs. Her fingers gently massaged her temples while the book closes with a gentle _thap_. Slowly, she made a hand gesture as though she was opening a zipper- the sound of "ah…" coming out of Ray's mouth confirmed he was gradually getting audio. Although she stopped midway just to make sure he was listening. "You can talk fully once I'm finished." She spoke.

For nearly thirty years, Donna Solheim was the mother Ray never had. Yes, he knows they were the same age, but she was the only person he can behave and paid attention to. He does admit himself from time-to-time that he was in love with that woman. However with her being married and all, Ray felt a bit… down on some occasions. That doesn't stop their friendship though. On the other hand, it doesn't stop him from wishing she had a divorce with her husband.

"Are you paying attention?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. See, my eyes are looking at you right now." He joked.

Donna laughed and smiled a bit. Ray admits it was a bad joke. However he was seriously listening and confirmed with a nod. Both of his dark brown eyes were paying attention to that wonderful face of hers.

"Well I'm going to repeat myself just to make sure you listening. I figured our guild needs some new blood." She spoke.

"Why? What's wrong with the current group?" Ray questioned.

"Well for beginners, we only have four core members. I don't count Theodora and Orianna just yet. Their too young to join and do jobs."

"They're only sixteen- best to start them young." Ray exclaimed.

"Now you sound like Grant." Donna tsked. "Besides, I'm not allowing my only daughter to tackle with the big bad world without a proper team. Also, we have to considered that Orinna doesn't have any magic powers."

"I'm sorry if my adopted daughter doesn't reach your expectations." Ray pouted. "However it would be good to have some fresh faces in the old place. Maybe a good DIY is needed as well. Always need an excuse to use my Wood Make and create new furniture." Ray smiled.

"Great." Donna she spoke. "I'll get C.C on board. See if she's willing to lend a helping hand- or eight."

"Great Koi's Place is gonna rise." Ray cheered.

"About the name though." Donna spoke, "Koi's Palace is not catchy as Fairy Tail nor Sabertooth. We need something strong, but moral; real but imaginative. Something like…"

"The Rocky Sheeps!" Ray shouted.

"No. Too soft." Donna sighed. "It sounds more of a mattress emporium than a licensed guild. I thinking more of…" There was a silence between the two. "Dragon Dogma."

* * *

**A/N: **There's the prologue; here's the form. Remember to take your time and put as much detail as you can. Have fun and remember to be creative. Also be reminded that you have to PM me your form with the characters name on top along with the story title.

I also want to thank Dear Watson for giving me permission to use their form, however I made it my own style so I won't totally feel like a rip-off.

-Cat

**Name: **(first and last. Middle name optional)

**Age: **(10-75: preferably in the 16-35 range if possible)

**Magic: **(Accepting 3 Dragon slayers and 3 S-class level mages. Dragon slayers are not first-come first-serve. S-Class mages on the other-hand are. Although if you opted for S-Class mage, He or she will be eligible for the S-class exam if they're above 16. Please explain what type of magic they use, how it works and how powerful is it. When, Where or How did they get their magic powers. You're character can't have more than two main styles of magic and/or three sub magic-spells such as transformation or sleep magic (lesser spells in simple terms). Although if their description is really damn good, than I can allow exceptions of mages having more than two main style of magic. This applies as well to magic weapon users or something along the lines.)

**Weapons/Equipment: **(What type of weapons do the use for fighting. How does it work if it's not the basic gun or sword. Any notable items they use or own. This is not required by those who are bodied casters, but if your OC is a magic item user (I forgotten the title name) but this is _mandatory_. They can't be void of any magic unless they are a waiter/waitress or something)

**Appearance: **(Includes: Hair style/length/color, Skin Color, Height, Body type, guild mark location/color and any other prominent features such as scars, tattoos, piercings or the abnormally pointy nose)

**Regular Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Winter Wear:**

**Sleep Wear:**

**Misc. Wear: **(Clothes they were for any other occasions besides listed above)

**Personality: **(To repeat what I said. I'm looking for detail and quality descriptions of your characters- try to put as many sentences and information as much as you can, the more you write the more I can portray them easily. No Mary Sues be warned. Please write what are they like, how they act around friends/enemies/acquaintances. What are they like when battling each other. Likes, Dislikes, Fears, Write anything you want that is related to personality.)

**Type of Person they would like: **(Sorry Gajeel/Levy fans- no rom-com girly romances are going to occur in this story. I'm also sorry to say your characters can't have any relationship whatsoever with the characters due to geographical location, time period (the story takes two years after they disappeared) and various other personal factors that I don't want say in a sleep-deprive rant. However you can write what type of person they like, common interests and any other information relevant to the type of person your character want to hook up with. Although as I write out the story and the characters, I'll promise and hopefully find a somewhat perfect candidate for character based on personality, chemistry and relation on what you're character sees in a person)

**History: **(They CAN have past with the canon characters as long as it believable. But they CAN'T be related to the canon character. I don't want to write Natsu Dragneel's sister or Juvia's cousin, it's not Kosher for me. The story takes place a year before the core Fairy Tail Members come back, so keep in mind when writing your character's history. Same goes to the SEVEN YEAR GAP when the fairy tail members never aged at Tenrou Island. This means your character is likely going to be 7 years older than the character unless they were younger in the past. I believe it's self explanatory, but don't be afraid to ask.

Now then: Tell me everything there is needed to know about your character such as background information on where they come from, what they been through, their current state of their family and etc. You can include friends and family members if you want them to appear in the story. Do describe them if you wish.)

And do remember this story starts in the year X790, a year before X791. You can add more on their history for sake of character development when the story progresses.

**Other: **(Self explanatory, but got anything you want to add about your character?)


	2. Nose Bleeds, Daughters and Alcohol

**A/N**: New characters to introduce and I hope their personalities are expected to what the creator prescribed them to me. There's still room for new characters since I've only got 5 boys and 4 girls so far. one of them is a Dragon slayer and two of them are S-class mages. So another 21 more characters are needed- that includes two more dragon slayers and another S-Class (would likely to accept a man in his late thirties with a 19 year old son or nephew whose moody).

Also, I like to appreciate: **PrinceOfTheMatrix88**, **MyDearWatson and Saiyan-Styles** for the reviews.

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88**- Yes it indeed looks promising and would eventually kick-off after the intros. Got your character accepted already and he's here on the chapter.

**MyDearWatson**- Thanks for taking interest and for the wonderful advice you gave me. I'm glad you like Donna and Ray, especially Ray (yeah he's my favorite as well). He's quiet funny, but to me he's just being honest with people. Also take your time time with your character, there's still another 21 spots to go. Plus your latest chapter was a great read, reminds me a bit of Agatha Christie in some parts.

**Saiyan-Styles**: You don't need to, here's a chapter

Speaking of which, read on my pretties (impersonates the wicked witch).

**Donatella Solheim, Theodora Wiscott, Ray Abberdasher, Orianna, C.C Simone and Grant Kendrick- Cat The Alien** (Me- they not included to the 30 characters needed)

**Storm Kaige-PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

**Ryan 'Colm' Malcolm- dreadburner94**

* * *

**Nose Bleeds, Daughters and Alcohol.**

Everyone she knows calls her Donna, but her real name was Donatella Solheim. It has been like that for years, but she doesn't mind the abbreviation to her name- "Donatella gives me mental pictures of rich old ladies with feathered hats and tons of snobbish cats." Ray once spoke to her. The hipster lumberjack called her a kind, compassionate soul- a woman capable of doing things out of her own accord. Never pressured by other people such as Twilight Ogre or Sabertooth- she never returned their empty threats or pitiful taunts when Dragon Dogma decided to take back their jobs two years ago. All she did was say what was needed and left without a word. Grant was right to trust her with the negotiations- his instincts and her composure were the things that helped their guild be where they are today.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the canal promenade. Dressed in her favorite floral dress- a knee high, light blue garment with a white collar and floral prints. She wore matching white stiletto heels that clacked gently against the hard cobblestone as though they were happily making music of their own. Above her head was a traditional paper-parasol; its pattern featured a golden dragon eating a book that contrasts the black background. The guild mark she bore was used as a fashion accessory than a tattoo- _you might never know when you meet an enemy_, she told herself on a constant basis. Besides, nobody was going to cry if she ditched the umbrella; fashion is expendable- a tattoo, not so.

As she continues to walk down the promenade while minding her own business, she greeted several people whom she sees on a daily occurrence. The baker and the florist; the butcher and the fish mongers; that blind man who sings with a banjo and a few children who hang out by the capsized rowboat on the pier. Mayotte- like most of the founding members of their guild- was the city she grew in. They were born shortly after the Bread Revolution in X748 and experienced the majority of the romantic era. Most of the buildings she walked passed by were formerly industrial; now they cater to the common folk. Like every other factory district in Mayotte- gentrification had invaded the real estate market.

Donna was nearly at her destination when she stopped dead in her tracks. Raised an eyebrow and called out "Theodora", in a knowing tone.

Across from where Donna was standing, there was a bench. On it was Theodora Wiscott caught in a French-kissing session with a heavily pierced young man. Her plum-colored lips devilishly smiled; light-blue eyes shone with deadly mirth. The locks of her bleach blonde hair teased her face like the way she wrapped her partner's leg with her own- Donna knew her daughter was testing her.

After five intensive minutes of passionate tongue twisting, Theodora decided to stop with the games. She called out to her mother with a cheerful "Hello", and asked Donna if she had met "Bo" yet. Expectedly, the mother said no- "I didn't know that you were dating again."

"Oh this is just one night stand- Bo is in a traveling rock band."

"How unexpected." Donna retorted, "I wanted to invite him to have dinner with us already."

"It's tragic really." Theodora teased.

Donna couldn't help herself but just eye-rolled to that statement. The difference between mother and daughter wasn't defined just by their last name or appearance. If you compared them side-by-side, Donna would considered herself to be uptight against Theodora's rebellious attitude.

Her daughter was a svelte beauty who was two inches taller than her mother at the height of 5,8ft. She shared the same eyes, hair and snow white skinned inherited by her, but the dark brown eyebrows were from her father. Theodora styled herself mostly as a new wave punk with body-hugging clothes and bold cuts. Today she wore head to toe in black with a cropped leather jacket that made her arms slender. Skintight leather pants with heeled boots and a satin scarf wrapped around her neck that matched. The only color she wore was a white silk top splashed with gold and purple. Donna noticed her hair was shorter than usual and asked if she had cut it recently.

With a flip of her hair by a manicured finger painted in dark blue, she said yes and asked if her mother liked it.

"I can't see your right eye." Donna replied in a flat tone. "Besides you look like a panda with that much make up on."

"Are you trying to give me fashion advice?" Theodora asked.

"Why yes." Donna spoke, "you have a problem with that?"

"Not really since I never listen to you. By the way, you've got a chipped nail."

Donna sighed and looked at her nails. She was right, one of them were chipped.

"I'll see you back the guild." Donna spoke. Theodora said "See ya." Before resuming her session.

As Donna walked away, a couple of girls- probably fans- screamed at them. She couldn't tell if it was anger or excitement. However as she walked further along the promenade, she heard more screams; a large splash and a couple of curses probably meant for Theodora. She must've used either her Telekinesis or Gravity Magic to dump them into the canal. Regardless, it's not her problem. For now.

* * *

Ray Abberdasher was busy polishing one of the guild's dining tables when C.C called out for him. Apparently Storm Kaige had spilled blood all over the bar, again for the second time in the row this week. The lumberjack wanted to scream in frustration and explain all the pain he had put in to make sure the wooden polish was perfect and shiny. He likes to make things shiny when he tidies up; what's the point if it wasn't. But screaming never solved anything- _nope, it never does _he thought. Just as he begins to walk towards the bar on the ground of their guild building, a young man begins to curse.

"Oh Shit! I'm sorry Ori. This isn't what it looks like."

"Sweetie, you're spilling blood all over my bar. Ya' know Ray-boy doesn't like it when someone messes up his polish."

"C.C is right." Another person spoke; it was a girl this time. "Dad really doesn't like it when somebody ruins his work. You know how sensitive he is."

"I'm not sensitive." Ray whined. "I'm just particular upset when people mess up my work. That's vintage honey-oak varnish I used all over that bar. It's the imported and all."

Storm Kaige gave a sorry look as the forty three year old man approached the group. Storm was 21-years-old at the height 5,11ft with a muscular-lean build and had sky-blue eyes and slightly tan skin. His eyes was white as snow and fell bit below his ears while the fringe swept to the left at front. Storm had his guild mark printed in his left shoulder when seen and was in the same shade as his eyes. Ray noticed that his navy jacket was on the bar stool next to him- the warmth of spring must've gotten to him already. Instead what he had left on was light-blue shirt with long sleeves, black baggy jeans belted with a golden symbol of their guild in the buckle. And black boots Ray always wanted when he little. Currently the young man had a bloodied cloth pushed right up to his nose thanks to the help of Ray's daughter, Orianna.

Orianna was a kindred soul with the perfect qualities every religious figure died for. With fair skin and dark brown hair that falls above her shoulders; she had a lovely face and dark brown eyes that shown warmth and compassion, not as close to Donna's though. However, in recent years- Ray noticed that her 5,9ft body was slowly become more woman like. Especially with the chest, butt and hips- he worries that his wonderful sunshine would attract all sorts of crazy character's from love lust stalkers to slutty lesbians. Gladly, she dressed herself modestly in floor length dresses and lace-cardigans. Although he heard those type of dressers attract more compared to those who wear skimpy costumes. This logic really makes his brain hurt, more than the blood all over the imported varnish. Ray slowly stumbles to the bar with a headful of confusion and asked for the usual- a cold maple beer.

"Too early for a liquid lunch you think?" C.C asked as the bootle of beer slid to his hand.

"More-or-less on what you're supposed to do when my eighteen-year-old adopted daughter slowly becomes a woman." Ray sighed.

"Ah... I see what you mean." C.C spoke with sympathy; a dark skinned hand rested on his.

Cecilia Simone- or known as C.C- was a statuesque vixen who stood at the heigh of 6,1ft and was stuck at the eternal age of her early twenties even she was already 44 years old. She had wise looking eyes and fox-like features that had deep glints of mirth sparkling in her dark colored orbs. C.C usually wore bright-colorful that oozed out disco retro. Her choice of today's clothing consisted of a groovy-printed dress in yellow with a dark blue jacket and thigh-high brown boots. Accessorized with silver hoop-earrings and a orange ascot- it matched the dual-tone guild mark that was seen printed on her right bosom. Besides the size of her melons, the noticeable things was her giant afro; C.C speciality was Hair Magic- she is able to use her large hair for offensive, defense or multi-tasking purposes. It was also used as a storage space when C.C took a tube of orange lipstick out of her hair.

"Must be cool to have awesome hair." Ray spoke. C.C simply chuckled.

"Sometime it is. Sometimes is not. Word of advice: birds love big hair. Thinks its their protective dome so they can hatch some babies, but with all the hair spray I used on this baby. It's a safety hazard."

"No shit." Storm chuckled; Orianna coughed and gave him a _look_. Storm flinched right up and said, "I mean no way ma'am. I never knew your lovely hair could cause you so much trouble."

"That's okay Sweetie, you get used to it after the first dozens of time." C.C explained. "Anyways, you should probably cleaned all this blood before people think this was a murder scene."

"No he ain't cleaning this mess." Ray snapped, "My varnish, my job. No one cleans better than Ray Abberdasher."

"Dad. You're becoming over-sensitive again." Orianna spoke, a playful smile popped on her lips as she walked to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ray said sorry. "Old habits die hard you know."

"Yes I know Dad. I should probably bring Storm to Aunty Donna's office and get him cleaned up."

"Yeah, you do that Wood-chipper. I'll be with C.C cleaning up this mess."

As Orianna helped Storm make sure he had the cloth up to his nose, Ray could hear her joking on how "unnoticeable" he was when looking at C.C's assets.

"They were out for show." he teased.

"God you're such a misogynist." Orianna sighed, "but I know you're a gentleman like every other man in this guild."

Ray could here them laughing as they walked up the stairs, he took another swig of his beer and placed it on the table with a loud _clack_.

"Just to let you know, it wasn't me who caused the blood spill." C.C pointed out. "Ori had been the apple of Storm's eye for a while now."

Ray's head looked down. The idea of Orianna having an admirer slowly became his worst nightmare. Sure he was glad and didn't mind that people like her that much, but having to share Orianna's love with somebody else made him sad. What happen's if she forget him? What happen's if she decided to move out of Mayotte? What happen's if she gave all her molasses cookies to her admirer- oh the horror!

"If you gonna have a panic attack right now. Please don't do at the bar, I got other customers to serve ya know."

"Sorry C.C" Ray sighed as he took another swig of beer to drown out his sorrows.

* * *

"28. 29. 30. I win!" Grant Kendrick gloated. He slammed his shot glass on the table and exhaled a long breath that reek of expensive tequila. Across him was his opponent- head lying against the table as he tried to nurse an alcoholic headache. He wondered to himself why he does he do these things in the first place. Although that doesn't stop him to complain on how unfair it was for Grant to have an advantage, but the guild master counteracted his subordinates claim by saying, "I let you had a ten shot head start."

"You've still got the upper-hand regardless on how many shots you let me have in the first place." His opponent explained.

"Eh." Grant shrugged, "That's what you get when trying to compete against old men like me. Besides, I've been taking shots since you were in diapers."

"Fair point." His opponent agreed.

Grant Kendrick was Dragon Dogma's guild master at the age of forty-five, although he acted more of a bachelor-womanizer than someone in his position. A down-to-earth kind of guy with sun kissed tan that matched the flowing locks of his golden brown hair and mischievous eyes. He had small goatee gracing his chin while his hair hovered a bit above his chin. His personality was reflected by the way he wore his clothes: a cream colored Henley with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with cherry red skinny jeans than hung way below his hips. The guild mark could be seen on his left ankle printed in black since most of the time he walks barefooted in the guild. When he's out and about however, he usually wears dark grey Chelsea boots and a black bowler hat.

His opponent was Ryan Malcom, although he preferred to be called 'Colm' even though people call him by his first name. He doesn't mind since he's kind of a laid-back guy that likes to make friends when given chance, but he tends to dance around when comes to his life story. Grant understands a man needs his privacy since not all their guild members had their own happy endings. On one hand, he can become cold in a hat drop when dealing with the enemy. His well-tone figure can be intimidating especially at the height of 5,10ft. With shagged up black hair framing the sides of his face and falling down the nape of his neck- Grant sometimes think he's more of a surfer than a fighter with tan skin and hazel eyes. The guild mark- when seen- was printed red on his right forearm, but on most occasions was covered up with the sleeves of his white buttoned down shirt. Ryan pairs it along with black jeans with a matching belt and rough leather boots. He also throws in a tattered overcoat while out on a mission.

"Anyways. Round 2?" Ryan asked.

"Not for today junior." Grant chuckled, "Donna would kill me if she saw me drinking on a job."

"I would." a feminine voice cuts in, "But I got other problems to attend to."

"Theodora?" Ryan asked, he looked back to the person behind his guild master. "I saw her kissing some guy with heavy piercings."

"Don't worry Ryan, I saw them on the way back. Anyways anyone in my office that needed attending?"

"Well I saw Orianna and Storm walking by. He had a bloodied cloth pressed against his nose."

"Good to know." she spoke, thrown in a gentle smile and said thanks.

"By the way Grant, please clean up your mess. The last time you went on a drinking binge, Bae tripped on a bottle and slammed her head against the table. The poor girl was crying even after I fixed her up."

"Will do D. Will do."

As Donna walked up to her office located at the back of the guild building, Grant sighed some more. "Sometimes she acts like my mother."

"I think you needed that." Ryan retorted, "You know between you chasing girls and drinking excessively before noon."

"Well what else I supposed to do? file paperwork?"

Ryan shrugged, "It's up to you I suppose. Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna get a hangover remedy from C.C."

"You do that Junior." Grant chuckled, "We can have our little match next time when you think your ready to handle the master."

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Ryan grinned. He got up, turned around and head to the lower levels where C.C was located.

* * *

**A/N**: It's not my best work since I was trying to strike up a balance between advancing the narrative and describing the characters. I'm sorry if my writing seems a bit awkward, confused or something among those lines- but I'm pretty happy with the overall result. Hopefully I would improve as I continue to write more chapters. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it, writing this chapter was quiet fun. Updates would be up soon eventually, but I really don't know when.

-Cat


	3. Don't Anger Those Who Live in Mayotte

**A/N****: **Between School-work, gaming, watching Sleepy Hollow and writing a novel and a short story for a competition. I gotten off-track and nearly forgotten about this. However now I'm on two-week break, I think you all need an update.

Speaking of updates here's what I got so far:

**Boys- 7/15**

**Girls- 7/15**

**Total- 14/30**

**Another 16 more to go.**

On a side note, a lot of the characters I received are tanned. Even thought there were a variety of shades for said skin tone. I don't usually take in consideration of skin color, but if you want to submit a character, I would more likely accept them if they are not tan- unless they are really good of course.

I also looked back my previous chapters and broke my own rule as well, remember I said** you can send only one main character for the story**? Well due to the character quality from some creators whom I enjoy writing. You can submit more than one main character, however please be fair to other people who are interested to submit their own OC.

By the way, S-Class submission are already finish. Although there are still two more spots for Dragon Slayers.

Now on to the reviews:

**Mariposablossom: **Thanks for pointing out that some of the main characters are way beyond the norm of a typical OC Fairy-Tail fanfic. I think the reason why a lot of writers create their OC's in their late teens-to-20's is because they're easier to relate, typically more likable and indirectly a deviation of the the Mary-Sue trait that we try to get away from. However, I'm glad you think that Donna's and Ray's personality stand out from everyone else's- their the fan favorites so far.

**PastMemories****: **That's the nicest thing said about my writing; sorry I'm a bit self-conscious when it comes to my writing style- I tend to change it a lot, although I've gotten better ever since I started writing.

**reven228: **Some odd reason I think your using a Catherine reference? But things are gonna get interesting anyways.

**dreadburner94: **Colm's characterization was easy to write, it's just a big improvement on how I write these type of characters. Glad you like it though.

**visceraEffect****: **Thanks.

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88: **Well the cast so far are going to be interesting, but I have feeling we gonna have more. Anyways glad you like Storm character- knew how to write him from the start.

**MyDearWatson****: **Could say the same thing when I see an update on your stories. Glad that the previous chapter helped make your character. I'm also glad you still love DoRay (DRoy? Royanna? whatever). Yes, Ray is extremely protective of his adopted-daughter, but I can't say the same thing for Donna and Theodora. There are going to be plenty of moments when the daughter and mother duo would argue, but there'll be some moments that you want to go 'Aww...' with them. Like I said to dreadburner and POfTM88, their characters were easy to writer- glad you like them. Yeah, Grant is very down-to-earth kind of guy- can't imagine what he does as Grand Master. All I could say that he uses it to pick up some ladies.

**Saiyan-Styles: **Thanks. Although waiting for what happens next just makes it more exciting.

**black thorn angel:** I keep telling that to myself, however being a bit self-critical helps me improve my writing.

**Reitzel-Chan: **Sorry is an understatement between Donna and Theodora, half the time I root for Donna to put Theodora in her place. Although to tease on why she's rebellious with her mother- it's due to family history. Yeah, Ray is worrying about Orianna being a woman- it's now part of his midlife crisis.

And finally here's the next batch were introducing:

**Faith Endi and Kenzo Uemura- KiKimono**

**Chanka & Krako**** Gidet and Jace Benvel- Reitzel-Chan** (Krako doesn't count though)

**Mercury 'Cury' Kain- MyDearWatson**

**Bae (Bay) Beckhall- PastMemories**

**Lucian Genesis-reven228**

**Kiragashi Koto- Prayerless**

**Jijiro Honda- Me**

* * *

**Never anger those who live in Mayotte**

Faith Endi and Kenzo Uemura were busy sipping on mimosas and enjoying bite sized smorgasbords when Theodora came back without her man. The blonde woman nonchalantly announced to her mother that she was home. With catwalk grace and a teasing smirk plastered on her face, she approached her team mates and stolen a piece of smoked salmon off Kenzo's plate. The man didn't mind and didn't noticed- he was too busy reading a book. Even when there was strawberry jam still splattered all over his hand, the man didn't moved a muscle that didn't require a flip to the next page.

Theodora looked over the 6,1ft man who looked like a male model ripped straight off from a fashion magazine. With tan skin, perfectly chiseled facial features and a body that can swoon any woman off her feet. His brown eyes however belong to a literary school who had a endless hunger for knowledge. Although it perfectly contrasted and complimented his flaming red hair that flared backwards as though they were miniature tidal waves in a storm. Just like Ray, he was styled like a hipster, but oozed the confidence of a art-school graduate. Head to toe in a panache of bold cuts and colors, he wore a cream colored jacket with navy polka-dots over a hot pink shirt that had a few buttons undone at the top. He wore slimming white pants and color blocked high-tops of black and maroon that were tied with golden laces. The guild symbol was printed secretly on the left side of his waist in red- down low and accessorized himself with a naturally brown cropped beard surrounding his chin, Buddy Holler glasses in black and a large ear pipe on his left ear in gold.

"He has been like that for an hour now." Faith teased, "His concentration is stronger than his hair gel."

"For a second there, I thought he was stone dead." Theodora replied, but immediately pulled back her hand from his plate when Kenzo smacked it.

"If you keep eating like that Theo, I'll have to make new clothes for you."

"And finally he speaks." Faith announced, she gave him her a mocking applause.

Faith was the humor to Theodora's nonchalance and Kenzo's coolness, but still maintained the same air of confidence like her teammates. Although, she jokingly calls herself the true brunette between Theodora's eyebrows and Kenzo's beard- her hair was the shade of dark chocolate that was maintained as a symmetrical bob with square side fringes that framed her face and had a bun that was connected to a braid that wraps around her head. Fashion wise, she fits for street-photograph with a form fitting halter dress that splits right above her navel and ends around her knees- french green. A pale blue ruffled skirt that ended half way up her thighs and black stiletto boots that end up her knees- she took the liberty of asking Kenzo to make them open-toed so her feet could breathe. It made her some some inches taller then her teammates even though she was 5,10ft with pale skin and a slim body that made her perfect for the catwalk. Her guild mark was printed on her right forearm in teal.

"Anyways, what's up Kenzy? You look like you're brewing up a storm" Faith eagerly asked.

"Inspiration..." Kenzo replied, he sipped his mimosa while the brunette raised a curios eyebrow.

"All mystery and no answer; cliche I'll say."

"It's better to have questions that's left un-awnsered, makes life seem worthwhile."

"He does have a point." Theodora spoke, "Why do you think everyone hates me so much?"

"I think your lovable." Faith sarcastically replied, "But your love is hard as stale muffins. Delicious but hard to digest."

"Speaking of digest, I need a Cosmo." Theodora announced. Snapping her fingers hoping to get someone's attention. Instead what she got was a flying ball with propellors on it and wire thin hands and arms.

"How can I help you?" It spoke with a robotic voice. Theodora arched an eyebrow and said, "Get me a Cosmopolitan with the lime juice freshly squeezed in a chilled martini glass. I want it to have imported White Cranberry Juice from Magonlia. Aged Triple-sec that is at least twenty years old from Veronica and three-month old Citron Vodka that has been open at least twice. All shaken separately before shaken together. I want it strained at least a dozen time before being served with a lemon rind. Got that?"

Sadly, the little machine had already fizzed out due to the stress on how complex her order was. It immediately shut-down and dropped dead with a simple _thang_ on to the concrete floor.

"I guess not?" Theodora commented. "I should've skipped the lime juice and gone with lemon instead."

"Well speaking lemons, this situation has gone sour." Faith spoke, "Looks who's marching up to our table right this minute."

A 5,10ft young woman with naturally tanned skin and chestnut hair walked up to them while gripping onto a wrench. She had a composed look on her face, but the amount of shaking on her fist suggested otherwise. Steel gray eyes glanced at the robotic ball before looking straight at Theodora- the blond could tell that she was royally pissed, but thrown on her best playful smile just to make sure. Mercury 'Cury' Kain and Theodora don't have the best relationship in the guild, nor the worse either. Even though Theodora would always push her buttons to the point that Mercury wants clobber her with own bare hands, she kept reminding herself that she's better than her. The truth however they both knew- Mercury doesn't want to upset her favorite person in the guild, Donna.

"You should probably work on customer service with that thing." Theodora stated, "but it did help me bring someone whose more useful."

Mercury was about say something until, "Shut the Fuck up you Bimbo!"

_Oh boy, _Mercury thought. She took a deep sigh, pinched the bridge of her nose and let go before turning around to the source of the noise.

Two tables away stood Chanka Gidet and her cousin Krako. Luckily for everyone else, the five year old had his ears covered.

"Get your own shitty drink ya'hear." The other tanned woman snarled at the blonde.

"Ooh... Harsh." Theodora teased, "I was going to order one for you as well."

Chanka gritted her teeth and jumped over a table. She marched to the blonde as she began to stand up. However the woman couldn't intimidate her due to height difference- she stood at 5,6ft. Although she made up her short stature with attitude.

"You think you're all high and mighty because your momma runs the guild!"

"Well that doesn't dictate for my fashion sense of having correctly fitted clothes."

"Well at least I'm not a slut who goes around dating a bunch of guys for sex!"

"But I'm quiet clean compared to your foul mouth."

"At least I have the balls to do it!"

"So you're a man now? No wonder your hair looks as it was having an identity crisis. You poor innocent soul."

"Shut up you whore!" Chanka growled, the red-haired woman tried to throw a fist to the blonde's face. However it dropped to the floor like dead weight. Theodora tried to say something, but couldn't- her mouth was zipped tight.

"Enough you two." Donna called out. Her heels gentle clinked down the stairs as she approached the group. She had the '_how many times I told you_' look towards Theodora before changing to '_Chanka, what did I say_' look to the red haired woman opposite her daughter. Mercury jumped in and explained that it was her fault for causing so much trouble- the mechanic was explaining to the older woman on how she was testing out her new serve-bot for the guild.

"Since Orianna does all of the serving Miss Donna, I thought she needed some extra assistance. Sadly Theodora had over-whelmed my invention and caused it to short circuit. Hence the reason why my teammate was fighting with your daughter Miss Donna."

"Don't worry Mercury, it's alright." Donna politely responded. "Just be glad that I'm here to intervene the situation. I really don't want to write another paycheck for maintenance."

Mercury nodded and understood what Donna meant. Even though she and Ray do most of the fixing in the guild, they're not very good when comes to fixing buildings- unless it's made out of wood. She watched as Donna rubbed her face and sighed in annoyance, asking what Theodora ordered. Chanka responded with, "Some shit martini called a Cosmopolitan or whatever."

"Chanka, language." Donna spoke. She saw that the younger woman shut-up immediately when her eyes gazed on her. Donna goes onto asking on what the order consisted of- but her daughter only replied with _how could I talk with my mouth shut? _look while crossing her across her chest. The older woman unzipped her lips with a simple hand gesture before she repeated her question once more._  
_

"I asked for a Cosmopolitan with all the works. Fancy and very specific."

"How specific?" Her mother asked.

"You know: the imported and aged stuff."

"Theodora... how many times I tell that the guild is not you personal bar."

"Ever since you caught me drinking brandy at the age of sixteen."

"Is this the really time for jokes?"

"Depending on how you react with the situation, but I'm simply stating the truth _Mom_."

As the mother and daughter duo kept on arguing on how one should have their alcoholic beverage served. Everyone (besides Kenzo who went back to his book) were unfortunate to watch a trivial argument. With Mercury trying to defuse the situation and Chanka having her movements limited by her dead weight hands. Faith slowly slipped away and placed herself next to Krako who still had his hands covering his ears. He looks up, smiles brightly and said a loud hello to her.

"Hey Karko. How's the weather?" she asked.

"Sunny!" He shouted. Faith put a finger on his lips. Explaining that if Anka catches him, she's gonna be pancakes with her fist. Although the young boy couldn't grasp the concept on how a tall, three-dimensional person can become a flat and round breakfast item. Faith simply replied his question that it's "Magic." in a whimsical tone. She asked if she want's to see some magic and he said yes.

"Anka wouldn't mind. She would always show me her tricks with the machines."

"But Anka can't shoot six cans with her eyes closed."

"That's boring..." the young boy pouted.

"Whose said is gonna be boring?" the Brunette grinned. His brown eyes gleamed with wonder when she whispered something into his ears.

"So wanna go up to the roof top and show it to you."

"Yeah!" he shouted. Faith place a finger on lips once more.

"But keep quiet remember. We don't wanna become pancakes with big fists over there."

* * *

Between the cat fights and family arguments, it's hard for Lucien Genesis to get some peace and quiet. All he wanted was to enjoy his mid-afternoon tea, but in hindsight was the location even appropriate?

Sure he has the liberty to do anything he wants in the guild, as long it's proper and doesn't soil his social status. However there are advantages on going to a cafe- besides the peace and quiet of course- connoisseur services by uniformed waiters; finely imported tea from foreign lands; an assortment of luxury pastries made by golden hands of hotel chefs. Maybe, just maybe, a little dent in his wallet won't hurt.

"_One does have to make sacrifices for his own indulgence_." Lucian spoke to himself_. __"Father did say that if man wants to experience the world, then always dine at the finest restaurants money can buy. Although if I were to be honest about his ideology, it would be easier eating with the commoners. Yet most of them don't have the income to buy a piece of bread. One of the many reasons I left his house of_ _debauchery_._"_

"Theodora." Donna called out. The dark haired young man sighed once more. He figured that it's best to get out of the building soon or else his sanity would diminish. After all, it looked like pleasant day for a walk.

As he got up, a strong forced pinned him down. Two light blue eyes stared at him- there goes his plans.

Bae Beckhall seemed eager, more so than usual. The blond woman kept repeating words that he couldn't understand- it's must be the dizziness he got from the impact. However they became more legible as seconds past by.

"Luci! Luci! Are you there. You don't look so fresh? Are you sick?" The eighteen-year-old spoke.

"Bae, my friend. Slow down." he grunted. "And it's _Lucian _remember- how hard did you hit your head."

"I don't know." she shrugged, the five foot woman was clueless. But she changed the subject in a heart-beat when she announced, "Kiga-chan is coming back."

"Kigarashi Koto?" He repeated. "Her job was supposed to last for four weeks."

"Well... she did say it ended in a bang."

"Please tell me that was a metaphor." Lucian sweat dropped. "Anyways, why are you telling me this?"

"Cause were going shopping Luci. I'm buying Kiga-chan a gift."

"Again my friend, it's _Lucian_. And why should I help you buy Kigarashi a gift?"

Suddenly there was a devilish smirk. Lucien felt out of depth. What happened next he couldn't comprehend- wait, he just did. It involved a contract, some begging, lots of flattering and blackmail. Although these events seemingly were out of place and was completely random- he reluctantly agreed to be her 'shopping buddy'.

"Don't worry Lucian... It won't be that much of a trouble. All we need is go to find sword in Merovingian, gift wrap it and bring it all the way back to the guild before she gets back."

"Okay." He agreed. "If it's only just a sword were getting for Koto. I'll call in a cab and see if they can take us there."

* * *

When The Square Tower of Mayotte came into her line of sight. Koto Kiragashi knew that it would take exactly twenty-minutes to arrive at Grand Central Station by VRL. Although the scenery- by all means- was completely normal to her. However for a few curios passengers who were first-timers to Mayotte, the building was summed up as something out of alien flick.

It was simply a slab of paneled glass that was out this world. Smooth, featureless, black- Square Tower dwarfed the city surrounding it. With a height that was ready to pierce the sky- it blocked the sun depending on which side you look at. Visitors would often have their breathe taken away by the surreal minimalism it conveys.

A child squealed "Aliens have invaded."

His mother said "No."

A father explained factually that it was a government building- it was completed last year.

"It always get them don't you think?" the brown haired woman asked. A mischievous smirk appeared underneath her bangs- she was bound to giggle eventually. He hates when she giggles.

"What so funny?" He snapped. "They're just a bunch of tourists."

"Ah... but Jace their first timers." Koto retort, "You've just gotta love the look on their faces."

Jace Benvel simply sneered at his companion. The pale skinned man wondered why did he take this stupid train. Sure it was by sheer coincidence that they decided to take the VLR on the same day. Koto coming back from a S-class quest from the east, him having a S-Class question from the west. His guild mate tried to mingle with him- asking him questions that he doesn't want to answer. Although they weren't personal questions that require his life-story, but he simply hates trivial questions like 'How was your day' or 'what time is it?'

"Oi. Pointy-nose, you listening?" Koto shouted. "We're already here; we arrived; get your lazy ass off the chair this minute."

"At least say please." he grunted. The twenty-year old man stood up and towered his companion by two-inches.

When they got off the train at the Grand Central Station- Koto drag Jace through a sea of bodies. They must've arrived during the afternoon rush hour- taking the metro wasn't the best option.

"Got some jewels to spare a cab?" she asked. Jace and his right eye (the left was blind), gave her the evil eye. But to be frank, their both evil looking. He's just mad that she's broke.

"What happen to your cash?" he questioned.

"Spent it all to fix a building I destroyed. Ya'know, by accident."

Jace just sighed, _"better not to ask."_

"Come on lets go." he spoke

* * *

As they approach to the taxi stand outside the main entrance. Something had caught Koto's eyes. It was the color green that gradients between shades of mint and turquoise- an unruly mess of hair was tied to a bun. Familiarity washes over her as she eyes the person at the book kiosk.

Pale skin; a lanky body figure; dressed between a street-gypsy and a working-class mechanic. He had a large golden ear-pipe that sends signals to Koto as though 'obvious' has became her headline news. Even though she can't see his face, she knew it was Jijiro Honda- the guilds residential driver.

"_He has a car_." she remembered. "_Guess we got a free ride._"

Immediately she dragged her partner to a different direction. Jace complained on where are they going. She said that she found alternative, Jijiro was gonna give them a ride.

"And it's free." she pitched in, "Everybody likes free things."_  
_

"I'm not going to say anything." he replied.

"Fine then." the woman spoke, dragging him along as they head to the book Kiosk.

She calls out his name, but he doesn't respond. She tries again, louder this time. Nothing. Either he was deaf was too preoccupied with his interests. As they get closer, she saw that he was wearing headphones of some sort. Although the looked expensive, Jace yanked them off any way. The young-man "Oi" with a heavy accent.

"What I outta." he growled and turned around. Surprised to see his teammates here. In his hand he was holding a car, magazine- underneath it was something that shouldn't see broad daylight.

"Koto?" he exclaimed. "Jace." he growled.

"Hey Jijiro, what'cha reading?" the woman casually asked. Although the green-haired man ditched the magazine before he said nothing.

"Okay..." she replied, oblivious to his action. Jace wanted to point out at something, but decided not to.

"Anyways, Pointy-nose and I need a free ride. Cause I'm broke and he doesn't want to share; so pretty please."

"Well I can't say no to a woman- especially the nice if ya'know what I mean."

Jijiro lead them out of the station and into the parking lot. Surprisingly there wasn't that many cars even though it was mid-afternoon. Although they walked straight-through without stopping. Jijiro explained that his car got towed, again.

"Some old lady rat me out. the police said I have to pay a heft fine since this isn't my first offense. Luckily Grant bailed me out, even I own him like- 1 million jewels now."

"Don't you ever pay your debts?" the black-haired man questioned.

"Oi... don't look at me." he shouted, "I'm not a scrooge like some people in the guild."

"Whatever."

Once they reached to the impound lot. Jijiro explained they were here for his car. He had to take out his driver's license to confirm his identity. When that was done, the security guard led him to the back of the lot.

A saloon sports-cat waited for them. It's kidney-shaped grilles and headlights formed a smiley face. The silver paint still shined like the last time Jijiro saw it- he greeted "Well still looking good eh lassy?"

"Are you talking to the car?" Jace questioned.

"Let him have his moment." Koto shushed.

Five minutes of intense hood-rubbing from Jijiro later. All three of them entered the car before Jijiro started it.

"Ah..." he sighed with relaxation. "So good to be back in the driver seat."

"Enough talking. Drive already."

Soon the engine was reeved- the tires screech- all three of them drove off and joined the big city traffic.

* * *

**A/N:**I tried to get away from the purple prose in this chapter. Although It's still a work in progress and it was well delayed. Hopefully it get's better while I keep on writing this fan fiction, but hopefully you enjoy it regardless.

Anyways the car Jijiro drives is a BMW M3 Saloon from 2009.

Secondly, Mayotte is a mixture between Paris and Copenhagen- so there's going to be a lot of angry drivers and european eccentrics.

Thirdly, I'm gonna host a '**Ask any character(s) a question**' segment at the end of each chapter. Why? because it's fun to know how the characters would react to the reviewers questions. How you do that is simply write a question on the review page and send it to the creator of the character you ask.

Anyways, see you next time.

-Cat


End file.
